Medical imaging equipment, such as digital radiography (DR) equipment is becoming increasingly popular. A medical imaging equipment generally includes a source that emits a sound wave or a ray to a patient and a detector that receives the sound wave or ray reflected by or passed through the patient and generates a corresponding reading. The reading may be reconstructed into an image. However, the source may only cover a portion of the patient at each time the patient is scanned and the images corresponding to all the portions being individually may have to be spliced in order to generate a whole image of the patient. There are some conventional splicing methods for X-ray images based on features, gray levels or transform domains. However, the existing splicing methods may have high complexity and low efficiency in detecting feature points in the images. In addition, matched point pairs generated by the conventional splicing methods may include many inaccurate point pairs. The inaccuracy of the point pairs may cause inaccuracy in the splicing of the images, which may affect the clinical diagnosis of the patient.